Big Time Love, Lust, and Confusion
by ChasingStars143
Summary: Everyone's World Gets Turned Upsidedown When Everything they care About goes Wrong. Including the People they care for. Can they Figure Everything out Before Everything they know and love gets Messed up?
1. Application

**Ive Had MANY Ideas Since I Started Writing and Now I'm Going to do 3 Series Cause IT Just Sounds Hard and I Hate Easy Things so Let me Tell you What I'm Gonna do.! I'm going to Give you the Application and I will pick the Top 5 ( ! ] and Then The Rest Will be Cameos. If I Don't Get Five (Other than that being a super total BUMMER) I'm just going to make a few up. And if you Don't want to be a part of it but you think my Stories could be Better... TELL ME.! I Will Make it to Yours and Everyone Else's Liking. :) ENTER.! ... Please :)**

**Application ↓**

1. Name:

2. Nickname:

3. Birthday:

4. Age:

5. Appearance (Send a link, if you want, either through the review or PM of how you want your character to look like. If not, you can tell me who they look like or just go by description alone. It's all good!):

6. Personality:

7. Style:

8. Hobbies:

9. Likes:

10. Dislikes:

11. Clique/Social Group (Queen Bee, Popular, Theatre, Jock, Outcast, etc.):

12. Extra Curricular Activities (if any):

13. Gossip on Her:

14. Family:

15. History:

16. Big Time Rush Boy:

Ex.

1. Name: **Snow J. Masters** ( _You dont HAVE to Put a Full Middle Name_ ]

2. Nickname: **Jane** (_Middle Name_) **SnowyJames**

3. Birthday: **October 16 **(_Wouldn't it be Funny if it was in December Aha_)

4. Age: **15**

5. Appearance (_Send a link, if you want, either through the review or PM of how you want your character to look like. If not, you can tell me who they look like or just go by description alone. It's all good!):_

6. Personality: **Fun, Upbeat but Wears Black, Loves to Dance and Joke Around. Rock and Pop are her Favorite Music**.

7. Style: **Goth, Skater, Lots of Eyeliner**

8. Hobbies: **Dancing, Skateboarding, Dancing, Semi- Singing**

9. Likes: **Scary Movies and Comedies**

10. Dislikes: **People Who Act Like Their All That.**

11. Clique/Social Group (_Queen Bee, Popular, Theatre, Jock, Outcast, etc_.): **Outcast, Musical, goth. Stuff Like That** (_There Really isn't going to be ONE Group_.)

12. Extra Curricular Activities (if any):** None**

13. Gossip on Her: **Too Much Makeup and Her Clothes are to Black for her own Good.**

14. Family: **None. Runaway.**

15. History: **Abusive Past, Ran away, Went to L.A. for Herself**.

16. Big Time Rush Boy: **Kendall**


	2. WINNERS!

**Main Characters!**

**Scarlet L. Jefferson from kira A. tokey**

**Bio:**

After her Father Griffin and Step-sister Mercedes go away on a family trip without her she becomes more distant and learns to live life on her own.

So she takes up a record deal with Gustavo Rouque and decides to live at the Palm Woods. Not Even expecting to see Big Time Rush.

Her hair is black and her reddish brown eyes remind people of a willow tree. The amount of eyeliner she uses really makes them stand out.

She's 15 and her Birthday is December 7th.

She loves hanging out with James Diamond and will begin Falling for him.

**Kelcey Harrison from Kelso8978**

**bio:**

When she was 13 she made a best friend on the plane ride from Oklahome to California. She has been with her through everything.

They learned to play guitar, bass guitar and cello with her. They thought of starting a band together but her friend moved away When she was 18.

She is 5'5 and Average Weight. Her pale skin makes her green cat like eyes stand out. Her hair is blonde with red highlights that go down to her

chest in boho curls. Her Shyness only lasts for a little while because once you get to know her she is really out going and loud.

Her major Big Time Crush is Logan Mitchell.

**Nikki R. Kay from recingrebel17**

**bio:**

When she was 11 she moved to California. Her new found friend, Kelcey (Hehe. See what I Did There) helped her through her most troubled times.

Little did Kecley know, Nikki actually didn't have any where to go so she stole and broke into places for shelter. She would stay with Kecley whenever she could

but when she was 16 she had to leave because she got terrible news about one of her orphan friends. She left immediatly leaving everything behind.

Shes now 16 and back in L.A. Her Hair is blonde and has Pink Highlights. Because of her bad eting habits she is now Anorexic and you can see most of her bones.

You'll see. :]

**Erika Chastity Cayenne from DemiLenaJonasBTR**

**bio:**

She loves her Mother dearly so when she has a chance to be succeful she will do anything to make her mom happy.

Her, her mom (Michelle - Age 41) and Brother (Cameron - age 20) all move to the Palm Woods so she can make it

big in Hollywood. When she gets an Audition she gets super competitive and will reherse with Camille and Snow for

hours on end just so she can try and get the part. When she's not auditioning she is very friendly, bubbly, and is very devious.

She can be very over protective and can control herself in any situation. She resembles Demi Lovato in more ways than one.

Her voice is very incredible and she would like to become a solo act one day. She is 17 and her Birthday is Februrary 11th.

She has a Major crush on Carlos Garcia

**Last but Not Least ( Hey! We're all EQUAL Here. :] )**

**Snow J. Masters from Me.**

**bio:**

Her abusive father and drug dealing mother left her side when she was 12. She ran away from home so she wouldn't have to deal with any of her problems.

She rented a small apartment when she was 13 and has worked at DQ Ever since. She is still suprised they even gave her a job.

She meets someone named Erika and has been close friends ever since. She helps her with her auditions.

Her Friends are her family. She loves them to death and she can't help it whenever she is at the Palm Woods and she sees Blonde boy Kendall Knight.


	3. The Girls

_**Scarlet's POV**_ Of course as always _I _was left home alone when my Dad, Griffin, and his _favorite _daughter Mercedes go on their week long trip they have twice a month.

Why do they always leave me when they go on their stupid family trips?

I'm starting to rebel. I died my hair a darker brown so it looks black. I use alot of Eyeliner because it's 1, Hot. 2, Amazingly makes me eyes POP!

I'm used to being alone but I wish I wasn't. I've talked to Kelly, Gustavo's assisstant, and she says I have a good singing voice and that she'd try and hook me up with a demo. I came up with a plan so I would stay at the Palm Woods instead of my big lonely mansion. We'll see how that goes.

**Kelcey's POV**

When I was 13 I moved to California to become Famous. I learned to play guitar, cello, and bass guitar with my best friend in the entire world, Nikki. I loved her as a sister and I always will. Even though we're 2 years apart. We always said we were going to grow old together and become famous. But that all changed when I was 18. She left me alone and I always tried to find her but I never did.

She always said I was pretty and that my plae skin and blonde hair make my green eyes really stand out. I will never forget her but I might not forgive her for leaving.

**Nikki's POV**

My life sucked up until I was 11. I met my best friend on a plane to California. She helped me through everythin, even when she didn't know. I had no where to go so when I wasn't with Kecley I was stealing to survive. I loved her to death. But when I heard about one of my old orphan friends getting cancer, I left. I didn't even say goodbye. I felt bad but I couldn't leave Savannah, my friend, all alone. I'm now 17 and I'm back in California but Kelcey doesn't know yet,

My life pretty much sucked but I got a new style. I have blonde hair with Pink Highlights. But I still have bad eating habits. I don't eat enough so I'm practically anorexic.

**Erika's POV**

My world is at it's height. I'm begining my acting career and I'm doing the best I can to be just like my mom. She's my idol and rold model. I would do anything for her. I go to Camille Rodgers and Snow for my auditions so I can make my mom proud if I get it. I've always wanted to be a singer but I'm focusing on acting right now. I'm 17 and people say I look like Demi Lovato. I don't see it but hey, She's awesome so cool.

**Snow's POV**

I probably have the worst life ever but I hate when people pitty over me so no one knows about my abusive father and drug dealing mother. I ran away when she was sent to jail because I didn't want to stay with my father. I lived in Nevada so I just took the car and drove to L.A at 13. I was lucky my mom made me learn how to drive so she could get high. I found a Dairy Queen in L.A. and asked for a job. I guess they could tell I didn't have anywhere to go. One day a girl named Erika came into the building and asked where the Palm Woods was and I was just getting off so I figured I'd show her. We've been close friends ever since. I awlays help her and Camille with their auditions. I always go to the Pal Woods. Reason 1, Erika and Camille. Reason 2, Kendall Knight. I'm 16 with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. People say saphire instead of blue but I don't see it. I love then anyways.


	4. Auditions and Rude Aliens

Normal POV

There was something going on at the Palm Woods. There were people dressed like aliens walking everywhere. Snow walked into the Palm Woods with a confused Scarlet not far behind her.

"Greeting Earthlings." and alien said.  
"Greetings Freak." Snow said kinda rude. The alien walked away and Scarlet walked past.  
"Rude." She muttered softly but Snow still heard her and assumed she meant her. She did.

Scarlet walked past everyone and saw James Diamond by the pool.

"Hey James." She sounded just a little too happy.  
"Hey. Guess what."  
"What?"  
"I've got a new girlfriend." James perked up as Scralet was let down. she didn;t show it though.  
"Who? I'd love to meet her." _And maybe smack her for dating you and taking you away from me. _She thought.  
"Her name is Erika." James pointed behind Scarlet. "She's the one that looks kinda like Demi Lovato."  
"And walking over here." It was obviously a statement because a girl who was fair skinned and very pretty walked over to James and sat down next to him.

Erika thought she Scarlet seemed mad but she didnt know her so she didn't care. She was only over here for James.

"Hey babe." She said.  
"Hey." James didn't notice Scarlet squirm a little when he kissed Erika. "What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you I'm going to be busy with auditions today."  
"Okay. I think I have to go to the Studio today. Are you booked for lunch?"  
"Nope. You want to get something to eat then?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay. Bye." She kissed him then walked away.  
"Well, I'll see you later James." With that last thing said Scarlet walked away.  
_And my life is officially dumb. Goodbye forever James? Will you ever love me back? Ya.. Love._

As James sat dumbfounded of her random rudeness, Erika looked back and saw a girl in an alien costume pass her.  
It was Kelcey.  
Kecley didn't like dressing up with tons of green on because her cat eyes made it look weird. _Why me? Can't someone else be put in this costume instead of me? Dumb Parents.  
_Kelcey wandered over to Nikki. She didn't know it was her. She changed her style and she was facing the opposite direction.  
Kelcey tapped on her shoulder and Nikki turned around.

"KELCEY!"

Nikki went to hug her but got a slap in the face instead. She was NOT expecting that.

"That's for leaving." Then she hugged her. "That's for returning."

Nikki looked just like James did only moments ago as Kelcey walked into the elevator.

"Who was that?" Logan Mitchell asked.  
"And old friend." She shook herself out of confusion. "Last I remember, she has a MAJOR crush on you."  
"Well look at me. Who wouldn't?"  
"Me."  
"Well, Whatever. She was kind of cute I guess."  
"KIND OF? She used to be my best Friend and all you can say is KIND OF?" Kelcey stormed of and Logan just followed her with his gaze. After about 3 seconds he walked over to Camille.  
"Hey Camille."  
"Hey. Listen will you help me, Snow, and Erika with auditions?"  
"I thought Snow didn't audition."  
"She doesn't but she helps me and Erika."  
"Well sure."  
"Thanks. Come on!" Camille dragged Logan into the elevator and they ended up standing in the elevator with Scarlet.  
"Hey Logan."  
"Hey Scarlet. Where are you going?"  
"Just up to your apartment to talk to Carlos."  
"Cool. Me and him are going to go up and practice an audition."

They made small talk in the elevator and all the way to the door. As they walked in they saw Snow and Carlos making a huge mess with there dumb pillow fighting.

"CARLOS!"  
"SNOW?"  
"Oh Great. HER!"

Carlos and Snow immediatly stop. There faces with a big grin on them. Snow's fades as she sees Scarlet.

"Eww." Snow breathed.  
"I'm sorry but I just have one thing to say." Everyone stares as Scarlet. "I don't like her." She points to Snow.  
"You realize you don't even know me."  
"You're rude."  
"In case you're wondering I KNEW The alien. That was Kecley Harrison."

Scarlet stood there in complete shock. She thought Snow was just being rude. Now she felt DUMB.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Well, I have to talk to Carlos."  
"Ya, Coming." He looked at Snow before leaving. He slouched away when Erika walked in the door his face lit up.  
"Hey Erika."  
"Hey Carlos. where are you going?"  
"To talk to Scarlet. But I'll be back."

Erika nodded as Carlos left and she looked back at Logan, Snow, and Camille.

"You are TOTALLY crushing on him."  
"Uhh... maybe." Her face turned Red.  
"It's Cool though."

Kendall walked through the doors. Everyone looked at Snow because she got Really quiet really fast. She's usually super hyper but right at this very moment she went dead silent.

"Hey. what's going on in here? A wake." Everyone chuckled. "Auditions again?"  
"Yup. And THIS Time I'm gonna get it."  
"You've said that the last 3 times Erika." Logan piped up. Everyone liked to keep him well informed so he knew almost everything.  
"Well, I've got to go and see Kelly for a Quick look at something. See you all later."

Kendall left but not without winking to Snow. She knew that wink. It meant meet me on the roof in 10 minutes. He liked to give her random signals whether it was important or not.

"Well.. Let's get this Started!" Snow practically screamed making everyone cringe away. Her smile was all the way across her face. Everyone just agreed and did what they usually did.


	5. Snow, Kendall, and the Wimp

**I'm FINALLY Updating ALL of my Stories. Please Comment!**

After 10 minutes Snow said she had to go do something for a little bit and asked Logan to throw a pillow at anyone who got a line wrong. Or just throw a pillow if he got bored. He said he would be happy to. Snow walked up the steps all the way to the roof and saw Kendall standing 5 feet or so from the door.

"Hey. What do you need? There gonna be wondering what happened to me pretty soon."  
Kendall just gave her a smirk. "Listen. I have to ask you something."  
"Yes?" _Don't get your hopes up. Don't get your hopes up!  
_"Well. James has a new girlfriend, Carlos and Erika are BOUND to go out if Erika and James breaks things off. so I was wondering if.."  
"If?" _Okay. Let your Hopes up.. NOW!  
_"You would ask Scarlett if she'll go out with me."

Snow was taken back about 3 inches. She was seriously shocked. She thought Kendal was gonna ask her out not SCARLET! Someone she Barely Knew let alone liked.

"How about you do it. I think it'd be better if you did." Snow sucked at hiding her feeling so Kendall felt guilty for even asking Snow this but he had to know for sure she liked him just like Logan said. This was why she wasn't an actress like her friends. Snow walked off the roof and down the steps and into the apartment 2J. She got a pillow thrown at her by accident.

"Sorry. I got bored." Logan gave her a sly smile and she couldn't help but smile a little bit. He was a good friend and always knew how to keep someone smiling even if it was a little one.  
"What's wrong?" Erika asked.  
"Oh nothing. I saw Kendall out there and asked if I would tell Scarlet they wanted to go out." Snow laughed a fake laugh but only Logan caught the fake-ness. "then I said he should because it's rude when you have someone else do it and I don't know nor like Scarlet."  
"If you don't know her why don't you like her?" Camille piped in.  
"She thought I was rude." Snow sneered.  
"Well. Let's get back to auditioning. We've been doing bad on purpose to see if Logan would throw a pillow. He DIDN'T" Snow gave Logan a face.  
"Wimp."  
"Hey! Camille smacks me Enough."

Everyone laughed.

**Sorry not everyone was in it and I'm sorry for it being kinda short. I have alot on my plate so I'll make it longer NEXT Chapter.. PROMISE!**


	6. All is Fair in Love and War

Kendall felt really bad but what could he do? Turn around and say "Hey Snow. I'm sorry for asking. You wanna go out?" No. He couldn't do that. So he did what he could.

"Hey Scarlett."  
"Hey Kendall."  
"I have a question."  
"Me too."  
"You first."  
"Does Erika really like James? I mean don't get me wrong she seems nice but I REALLY Like James and I have for the longest time."  
"I don't know if she REALLY does but I think she might like Carlos."  
"Do you think we could get Erika and Carlos together?"  
"I don't know. I don't want to hurt James."  
"PLEASE!"  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you." Scarlett walked away. _Well, That was easy._

Kendall saw James and decided it would be better trying to help now.

"Hey James."  
"Hey." James has a weird look on his face.  
"What's with the thinking face?"  
"I don't know. I don't think Erika likes me all that much."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I saw her and Carlos kissing."  
"OH!"  
"Ya. But It didn't bother me all that much. It was really wierd. Usually I'd go off on someone but I just didn't care. That's bad right?"  
"Well it depends. Did you really like her or do you like Someone else? Maybe someone with a name that starts with S."  
"Well i do kinda. Should I go and talk to her?"  
"Yea." Kendall's smile was super big. He just helped out one of his best friends in Recor time.  
"Cool. Do you happen to know where Snow is?"  
"Why?"  
"You just said I should go talk to her?"  
"Uhh... Welll.. I was kind of talking about Scarlett."  
James just laughed REALLY Loud. A whole lot of people stared.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I was just messing dude. I know where Snow is and I know you have a thing for her. I wouldn't do that to you. Oh wow. You should have seen your face."  
Kendall Chuckled, then Sneered. "Jerk."  
"Hey man, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go talk to Scar now."

Kendall nodded and walked off. Now he had to go tell Carlos what the deal was. Kendall went up the elevator and into his apartment. He saw Carlos and Erika sitting on the couch making out and Camille and Logan talking by the counter. And, no Snow. He shrugged it off until he talked to Carlos.

"Hey Kendall. Guess what. I kinda broke up with James. Now I'm dating Carlos." She squealed. _I guess I don't have to tell them anything._

Kendall smiled and walked over to Logan.

"Where's Snow?"  
"Uhh, I don't know."  
"You sure?"  
"Yea. Why? Things not go as planned on the roof?"  
"How do you know about the roof?"  
"You think you and Snow can fool us forever? Um, No." He Chuckled. "We know most of your Signals."  
"Ohh. Well then."  
"Look, I don't know where she is. She'll be back."

Kendall nodded and the door opened and James, Scarlett, Nikki, Jo, Kelcey, Snow and Some dude clinging on to her waist walk in the door.

The whole Gang it Here.

**A/N : I planned to stop it there but there wasn't enough drama so I'm continuing on but I won't post the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews on this one from at least 5 different people. Enjoy. :)**

After and Hour all of them were in a Huge Blob of people Fighting about god Knows What. Mama Knight Walked in the door and calmed everyone down.

"What is Going on in here?"  
Everyone looked at one another not sure what they should say.  
"SIT! In a straight line"  
Everyone followed Miss Knight's Demand and sat exactly where they were told. She looked pleased by the orders and decided to find out what the hell was going on.  
"Starting with the first letter of the Alphabet. Excuse me. What's you name?" She was talking to the dude sitting next to Snow.  
"Will."  
"Okay. So, We start with Camille. Why were you fighting and with who?"  
"No one. I was talking with Jo trying to figure out what was going on."  
"Can you confirm that Jo?"  
"Yes."  
"Both of you stand over there." She pointed to an empty wall. They felt like they were being punished. But they weren't. "Now we go onto Carlos. Who and why?"  
"James. He said I stold his Girlfriend even though Scarlett told me that he was going to break up with her anyways."  
"I wasn't. Scarlett, Why would you tell him that?"  
"I.. I wanted you to myself. Okay? I hated seeing you with her. I don't know her but I didn't like it."  
"Why? Jealousy get the best of you? You RUINED a perfectly good realtionship. You might have started another one but you ruined one. Feel ashamed."  
"Okay... Carlos stand with Jo and Camille. Scarlett stand over There." they did as they were told.  
"Erika."  
"I was also fighting with James. He yelled at me for cheating on him even though Scarlet told me that he had her break up with me."  
"Over there." Erika got up and walked over to Carlos and held his hand. They were kind of shaking because they have never seen Mama Knight like this.  
"James."  
"I did it for love and Friendship. I'm fine with them dating I just wanted to know. And Scarlet," She looked up. "We're so not friends anymore."  
"Move it." James sulked over to the wall.  
"Jo already told us what she did so Kelcey."  
"Nikki. She left me and she didn't even tell me she came back. Then she tried to hug me so I slapped her. Then I hugged her."  
"Nikki?"  
"It's true. I left but only because one of my friends had cancer. She died right after I got there so it was better to see her one more time then to have not seen her at all."  
"I would have know that if you said goodbye or at least told me why you left when you came back."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You should be." Kecley got up and hugged Nikki for close to 15 seconds.  
Mama Knight looked like she might cry. She hated Cancer stories and hated sappy ones even more. "To the wall." Kelcey and Nikki walked over to the wall. "Kendall."  
"I want to go last."  
"Kendall."  
"I want to go last." they repeated this 3 more times until Mama Knight gave up and let him go last.  
"Logan"  
"Kendall. I kind of told him Snow liked himn without confirming it with her first." Snow looked shocked and just shook her head slightly. "It was my mistake."  
"Logan, Over there with Scarlett." Logan felt even more ashamed. He already knew this wall was the bad kid wall. Even if he was 16 he still knew it was. "Scarlett. I think it's time we hear your story."  
She sighed. "I wanted James for myself. I wanted him to be more than a friend and I knew he would never see it. I didn't want to do it but how else was I going to make all of them happy than to Give them a relationship and and make James happy." Tears were streaming down her face because she saw the pain, hatred, and something else in James' eys. She didn't know what it was but she thought it was bad. It wasn't.  
Mama Knight was crying even harder now. She hated being 16 and now she remembered why. "Snow."  
"No one. I was talking to Will."  
"Confirm?"  
"Yes."  
"Over there." She could barely get her word out. Her tears made her vision blurry. She sighed and then regained herself. "Kendall."  
"Logan. Because of what he told me. He led me to believe something that wasn't true. I almost gave my heart to her and then I'm happy I didn't. She wouldn't have given it back." He stared at Snow with teary eyes. "I love you."

**A/N Is That not much of a cliffy? Oh Well. LoL Tell me What you Think. I'm serious about the 5 comments though!**


	7. Making up and Breaking up

Kendall hopes were immidiatly shut down as Snow's teary warm gaze truned sour at the sight of Kendall.

"Well that's bad considering I don't love you." Snow said wickedly and grabbed Will's arm and dragged him out of the apartment. A warm tear found its way down Kendall's cheek. Everyone looked at him and thought that he had just been literally stabbed because all the pain in his face made it look like that. Kendall wiped the tear and then continued on with what he was saying.  
"Well, obviously THAT backfired," He chuckled to get rid of the akward moment him and Snow just created. "So, I'm done fighting. Who else wants to say that?"  
Everyone raised their hands and all somehow managed to come together in a hug even though not that long ago they were all about to rip eachothers heads off.  
Scarlett walked over to James, Carlos, and Erika. "I am SO Sorry. I won't be mad if you never forgive me. I'm seriously sorry James, and I'm happy you and Carlos made it work. You guys are cute." She smiled solemly and looked at James who still had a little anger in his eyes. She nodded to herself and walked away and out of the apartment. She opened the door and only had to walk 2 feet to her right to see Snow and Will making out. "He just said he loved you, then you break his heart, then make out with your boyfriend RIGHT in front of his Apartment?"  
Snow stopped kissing Will for a couple seconds just to nod and say yes. "Disgusting. Maybe I should have said yes when he asked me out."  
"You should have. He asked me to do it for him but I said he should do it. Go in there and make him feel better will you? K thanks." Snow was snooty and did just as she did in the apartment and dragged WIll away from her. He gave a weak smile and then waved to Scarlett. Then he said to call her.  
_What the hell was that? Wasn't he just making out with Snow?_  
Scarlett shrugged it off and then walked down the hall following their footsteps and made it to her apartment.

Back at the Apartment *

Kendall sat on the couch listening to Jo and Camille talk to Kelcey and Nikki about how many instuments they could play. It was something fascinating to Camille and Jo but no where near fascinating to Kendall. He got up and walked over to James. "Hey buddy."  
"Hey Kendall." James didn't even look up and didn't have to. He already knew who it was.  
"What's up?"  
"Thinking."  
"About?"  
"Scarlett. I don't know why she did it but she ruined my relationship, which wasn't all that great cause I knew she really liked Carlos, and then she says she likes me and says she's sorry. I just don't understand."  
"I do."  
"Enlighten me, Please." James gave Kendall a sorrowful look.  
"She loves you." And with that Kendall got up and walked into his room. James was as dumbfounded as he was at the pool with Scarlett and Erika. He looked back at them hanging out and if she gave him any hints.

Flashback!*

_"Hey James!" Scarlett yelled from the other side of the classroom. She only really stood out because of her Vampire look. James always found that kind of hot but he never told anyone because he somehow convinced his self pink was better on girls than any other color. He waved back at the girl who looked lovingly at him and then she turned around. He still kind of stared though. And then the unthinkable happened. FIRE DRILL! Every single girl screamed about there hair and Scarlet just sat there and laughed. She got up and walked over to James and randomly started dancing with him. They laughed about it for a couple minutes then they just stood there staring at eachother. James didn't know why but she kissed him on the cheek then laughed and walked away over to the other boys._

End Flashback!*

James stood up really fast and earned the creeped out faces of most of his friends. James ran out of the apartment as fast as he could and then ran to Scarlett's apartment. He knocked feverishly until she opened the door. she looked like hell and had recent streaks of tears down her cheeks. "Scarlett. I have something I want to say."  
She nodded at him to continue. "I didn't know it before 30 seconds ago but there's something that I've never noticed before and something I have. I noticed you but I didn't notice how much I liked you. I'm so sorry for putting you through hell and back please forgive me."  
"There's nothing to forgive. I should be the one asking for fogriveness."  
"Accept my apology please."  
She nodded, "Only if you accept mine."  
"I do. And There's one more thing."  
"What?"  
"A proposition."  
"What is it?"  
"For me to forgive you, you have to kiss me. Kiss me like you're going to die at Midnight. Make every last second count and please, please., Tell me you love me."  
Scarlett was shocked for close to 10 seconds before shaking it off and kissing James so hard the almost fell over. She loved him and she was pretty sure he loved her back but the one thing they didn't expect to happen right away is what did. 23 Minutes later the both are laying in Scarlett's bed breathing unsteadily and holding eachother close under the covers.  
"Wasn't expecting that." James said quivering.

Back at the apartment Logan and Kelcey were talking feverishly about Math. Both their favorite school subject.  
"X + 2745 = 3002"  
"x equals 257" Logan clapped lightly and Kelcey smiled wide. They just sat there and did that until Nikki made a weird coughing noise. "Yes Nikki?"  
"Stop making puppy dog eyes at eachother and just kiss. You're making me sick." Kelcey looked at her and they both bursted with laughter. Logan was really confused. Then Kelcey looked at the time. "Opps. I guess I gotta go. My mom will be wanting me home. I loved seeing you again Nikki."  
"We'll hang right?"  
"Hell ya." She laughed and walked off and waved to Logan before shutting the front door. Nikki looked at Logan expectantly.  
"Well?"  
"Okay, Maybe she's more than just a little cute." Nikki squeaked and Logan smiled at her because she was so crazy sometimes.  
"Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to everyone and left after Kelcey. Logan walked over to Erika and Carlos kissing. "Stop it loove birds."  
Carlos only stopped for a second and then Laughed. "Nope." Then he went right on with it. Logan felt the need to hold something. Maybe a pillow or blanket. Or Kelcey. He shook the thought away. _What am I saying? She's pretty and all and we have a lot in common but you can't hold someone without going on a date first. Right? _He shook the thought away again and walked into Kendall's room. They shared it. He saw Kendall laying on his bed. "Kendall." Kendall only made a freaky grunting noise. Logan took that as "I don't even know what I'm doing." He walked over to his bestfriend and sat on the edge of the bed and patted his back. Kendall sniffled and the tears came flowing again. "I thought she liked me."  
"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shoulnd't have led you to believe that. I'm sorry. Believe me." Kendall just nodded. Logan got up from the bed when Kendall's tears subsided and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw a pretty snow standing in the middle of the sidewalk crying. Logan didn't want to tell Kendall because the tears might come again so he silently walked out of the apartment and ran as fast as he could to the lobby. He got there just as Snow walked in. "Snow!"  
She looked up and gave him a semi-warm smile and waved. "Hey logan." Her voice was weak and raspy. She had obviously been crying and was trying to make them go away.  
"What happened?"  
"He dumped me. He said I only wanted to have sex with him and we were dating for 2 months and we didn't even get that far." The tears came again and she wiped them away. Logan gave her a hug.  
"Do you want to stay with us tonight?"  
"But Kendall probably hates me. I told him I didn'y love him back. Believe me I do it's just, Will was supposed to make things less akward and he only ended up making things worse."  
"He doesn't hate you. We can go find out for you." Logan held out his hand and Snow took it. "Thank you." Logan nodded and they made their way back to the apartment. Everyone had left or fallen asleep exept for Kendall. he was now up and walking around. Still sniffling about earlier events. Logan made his way to his room and let Snow shower there. She stood there for a good 4 Minutes before someone knocked on the door. "Hurry up Logan."  
It was obviously Kendall and Snow decided to not say anything. Then Logan walked into the bedroom and said "Opps. Forgot something."  
Kendall took that as no one was in the bathroom because he didn't see Snow walk in and he just decided to get in and out before Logan got back. He opened the door. And to his shocked suprise Snow was standing there with Just a towel around her body slipping slightly down.

**A / N : See what I did there ? lol . Well tell me what you think Please ! And I love crtitisizm so if you have anything to say , SAY IT ! I hope you enjoyed please continue reading . : ) Oh , And I hope this was kind of a good cliffy for you so you want to know what's next . xD**


	8. Random Conversations

Narrator POV

Scarlett and James:

"Ohh, Wow." James said.  
"I wasn't expecting you to come here after what I did."  
"I know. But It's true. I love you." Scarlett's face lit up and a Smile spread her lips and it made James want to jump up with joy.  
"James, Did we use protection?" James' face fell. He didn't even think about that.  
"Uh-mm, No."  
"Sh-"

Snow and Kendall

"Ohh. Wow."  
"I wasn't expecting you to walk in."  
"I know, but I thought Logan was just gonna get a shower I didn't think you were in here." Kendall's eyes were obviously traveling Snow's body and it made her squirm a little bit.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that. What was I supposed to say? Tell you I love you in front of my boyfriend?" Her voice cracked on boyfriend.  
"You love me?"  
"Ya, I have for a while. But I didn't want that Feeling. I'm sorry Kendall. I don't think we can be much more than this. It's... Wrong."  
"How?"  
"I.. " Snow was cut off by Kendall kissing her. His hands travled her back and she let the towel slide to the floor. He was obviously enjoying this but he wasn't sure she was. Well he didn't know until she started to pull his shirt off. "Oh, Wait. I can't do this. I just can't. I'm sorry Kendall." She picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself. "I'm just going to go out there." He nodded and when she left, he fell to the floor crying again.

Erika and Carlos

I-M

_**ECRulez: **__Hey Carlos  
__**CGHelmet: **__Hey Erika. I miss you.  
__We only left eachother 10 minutes ago.  
__But I still miss you.  
__I miss you too.  
__Good.  
__Why good?  
Because I love you  
__.. .. ..  
__What?  
__You said you loved me.  
__Yes?  
__That's the first time you said that.  
__It is?  
__Yes.  
__Oh, I'm sorry.  
__Well, Don't be.  
__Why?  
__I love you too.  
__:D  
__But I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow.  
__Bye babe.  
__Bye ;)  
__Love you  
__I love you too.  
__**ECRulez signed off  
**__**CGHelmet signed off**_

_**I know . Re-did Last Chapter . New One up Soon :)**_


End file.
